The present invention relates to a method for packaging hybrid devices containing semiconductor lasers and detectors for detecting laser beams reflected from an external target or external source.
A semiconductor laser is a device which emits light of substantially a single wavelength. The light from this type of laser can be focused to a spot with a diameter comparable to its wavelength. The semiconductor laser belongs to the same family of semiconductor devices as the light-emitting diode (LED). However, the light from an LED has a broader spectrum of wavelengths and thus cannot be focused as sharply as a semiconductor laser. The structure and composition of the laser determine its wavelength, its expected lifetime and its light-guiding mechanism.
Semiconductor laser diodes are generally mounted on a substrate or structure which provides the electrical, thermal, and spatial requirements of the laser diode for the intended application. The combination of a substrate or structure with a laser diode is commonly referred to as a laser assembly. Examples of laser structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,613; 3,457,468; 3,293,513; 3,257,626; and 4,483,480.